Entre ángeles y demonios
by SilverWomen
Summary: ¿Qué hace un demonio protegiendo a un humano? Li Syaoran tiene una curiosa misión que cumplir para hacer realidad uno de sus mayores deseos.
1. El encuentro

**Entre ángeles y demonios.**

 **Capítulo I: El encuentro.**

Si te dicen la palabra demonio, ¿qué es lo primero que imaginas?... ¿un ser rojo con pezuñas en vez de patas?, ¿algún monstruo horrible e iracundo?, ¿tal vez una criatura con cuernos ardiendo en un sitio lleno de fuego y tortura? Pues no, no somos eso en realidad, quiero decir, ¿a quién diantres le encantaría estar en un lugar extremadamente caluroso toda la eternidad? Solo un tonto crearía su sitio personal de esa manera y nosotros no éramos unos tontos. ¿Quién soy yo? Bueno, ciertamente soy una excepción a la regla, uno de esos bichos raros que nacen cada que se rompe una norma o algo así, mi nombre es Li Syaoran, un ser mitad humano, mitad demonio, que pertenece al Clan Li, una vasta descendencia de criaturas que habitan la tierra desde hace muchos milenios atrás. No se preocupen, no viajo con un trinchete picándole las costillas a los incautos por la calle, se nos ha hecho injusticia desde que la memoria colectiva humana existe, tachándonos de los responsables de sus propios males y pésimas decisiones, cuando en realidad solo somos vigilantes… Observadores que hacen cumplir el equilibrio natural de la existencia, porque para que haya luz se necesita la oscuridad, sino jamás podrías apreciar la diferencia.

"Sabía que estarías aquí, Xiao Lang" dijo una voz potente detrás de mí ", no sé cómo pasas tanto tiempo en este sitio…".

Inmediatamente reconocí a la dueña de esas palabras, me paré instantáneamente adoptando una posición de respeto para saludar; era nada más y nada menos que Yelan Li, lideresa del Clan Li y mi madre. La vi observar el sitio con claro desdén en su expresión arrugando su nariz ,pero yo la comprendía porque había en el ambiente un fuerte olor a cigarro y alcohol, además sabía que odiaba que pasara mis días en ese destartalado bar, sin embargo era el único lugar donde lograba concentrarme.

"Ha llegado la hora, Xiao Lang" comentó con tono solemne "tienes una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros".

Parpadeé perplejo.

"No entiendo, madre" dije.

"El Clan al fin te toma en cuenta para una importante misión".

Como les decía, yo soy una excepción, resulta que mi madre rompió las reglas enamorándose de un humano y yo soy producto de ese _affair_ ; en consecuencia el Clan no me toma muy enserio ya que me consideran algo indigno o inferior a ellos; aunque eso me tiene sin cuidado, mis hermanas y mi madre son lo único que me importa. Sí, los demonios también tenemos lazos afectivos fuertes, en este submundo la familia tiene una gran relevancia.

"¿Cuál es esa misión?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Los oráculos lo han predicho, el equilibrio está por romperse debido a un humano" reveló ". Tiene o tendrá un objeto importante que no puede caer en manos inadecuadas".

Básicamente este mundo tiene cuatro especies principales: demonios, ángeles, espíritus y humanos, ¡ah! Y también está esa rara pero interesante variante de humanos con poderes sobrenaturales. Nosotros y nuestra contra parte los ángeles coexistimos en un sistema que funciona correctamente mientras ninguno atente en contra del equilibrio; los espíritus pueden ser un dolor de cabeza o simples manifestaciones paranormales asustando ingenuos, pero no se les molesta mientras no alteren la balanza.

"¿Quiere que haga algo con ese humano?".

"Sí, necesito… necesito que la protejas" admitió.

La miré incrédulo, ese escenario era uno que nunca me hubiese imaginado ni en mis sueños más locos, está de más decir que aunque nuestra existencia sea dialécticamente necesaria, intentamos no interferir más allá de lo que nuestro deber exige.

"Madre, pero eso que me pide" objeté "está contra todo lo que me ha enseñado. Es más sencillo que le robe ese objeto o…"

"Sé perfectamente que te estoy pidiendo algo poco común hijo," señaló "pero esto es más grande que nuestra normativa, cuando ese objeto esté a la vista lo traerás ante mí y veremos qué hacer con él".

Discutir con mi madre era algo completamente innecesario e improductivo, ese don materno de ganar porque ella lo dice era una conocida ley universal.

"¿Qué recibiré yo a cambio, madre?" inquirí.

Grave error, la mirada fulminante de mi madre era capaz de hacer flaquear hasta el más rudo de los hombres, ¡Dirigía un clan de demonios! por su puesto que esos ojos que se tornaban completamente negros cuando se molestaba lucían aterradores.

"Con mi agradecimiento debería ser suficiente, Xiao Lang, tenemos honor" dijo tajante "pero, esta vez te haré una gran oferta, si cumples tendrás algo que has ambicionado desde hace mucho tiempo..."

Se quitó su collar y me lo mostró, yo sabía lo que era perfectamente, cualquier en el Clan Li era consciente de el gran valor de ese objeto. Lo convirtió en espada frente a mis maravillados ojos, esa arma tenía un poder incalculable y podía volverte alguien sumamente peligroso. Yo no podría accesar a eso aunque quisiera por mi condición de híbrido, pero el deseo de poseerla me sedujo al instante.

"Además exigiré que tengas un rango importante dentro del Clan" ofreció ", cuando les hayas demostrado toda tu capacidad".

Me imaginaba a todos esos idiotas que me consideraban un bueno para nada siguiendo mis órdenes. Todo eso me tentó poderosamente, bueno ella era una demonio, por naturaleza experta en persuadir.

"Trato hecho madre" acepté.

"Por supuesto sabes que esto será hasta que traigas ese objeto ante mí, ella no necesita saber nada más" explicó ", solo que la protegerás como acordé con su madre".

"Está bien, ¿cuándo tengo que irme?" pregunté.

La sonrisa que dibujó mi madre en el rostro me hizo retroceder un poco.

"Ya mismo Xiao Lang" reveló ", en el sitio que aparecerás encontrarás ayuda, así que no te preocupes".

"Pero..."

Me tocó el hombro rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me econtraba parado en medio de una multitud de gente bailando al ritmo de música electrónica. Miré alredor un poco cegado por las luces de aquel club nocturno con decoración minimalista, caminando hacia la barra con la firme intención de pedir algo cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro.

"¡Al fin llegas!" me dijo un hombre con voz fuerte "Bienvenido a Japón, señor Li".

Lo obsevé con detenimiento, aunque sus ojos eran azules para los demás, yo fui capaz de distinguir la negrura completa que tenían los demonios y que los humanos normales no percibían. Vestía un traje elegante completamente negro y usaba lentes que le daban una apariencia bastante sofisticada.

"Eriol Hiraguizawa" se presentó dándome la mano ", sígueme".

Ese enigmático personaje me llevó por entre la multitud de hombres y mujeres eufóricos bailando, este era el sitio perfecto para un demonio porque los humanos solían dejarse llevar por sus emociones bajo la influencia del alcohol. Lo noté cuando un hombre hablaba con una mujer al oido sentados en una de las mesas, mientras bebían él emanaba una aura oscura constante que era algo que encendía las alarmas en un demonio, se trataba de la indicación clara que estaba a punto de caer en la tentación de sus deseos profundos. Mi trabajo era provocarlo, murmurarle cosas, alentarlo a que hiciera eso que tanto quería hacer, pero jamás obligarlo, el humano siempre tenía la última palabra sobre si cometía ese acto o no; pero esto no terminaba ahí, también tenía la facultad de decidir algunas veces cómo iba a pagar él eso que estaba cometiendo para que aprendiera de su error. Cuando vi que se guardó discretamente una sortija en el bolsillo de su chaqueta comprendí cual iba a ser su falta

¿Se dan cuenta por qué odian a los demonios? Imaginen a sus padres, uno los consciente siempre mientras que el otro los regaña para que aprendan a no hacer mal, y como todo, terminan amando al consentidor y detestando al que les enseñaba una lección.

Dejé de ponerle atención cuando llegamos a una sitio privado de ese club, compuesto por una mesa circular en el centro y un sillon amplio dispuesto con la forma de la pared, también había cortinas casi transparentes que daban un poco de privacidad sin perderte la acción que sucedía abajo. Otro hombre joven estaba sentado mirando con curiosidad a todos los que bailaban, cuando me vio me saludó alegremente.

"Él es Yamazaki" dijo Hiraguizawa ", el demonio más mentiroso que existe".

La presentación hizo que Yamazaki riera.

"No es verdad" objetó ", solo tengo muchas historias curiosas que compartirte, por ejemplo sabías que..."

"Será en otro momento" interrumpió Hiraguizawa ", Li tiene algo importante que hacer".

Me indicó que me sentara y así lo hice, al tiempo que me ofrecía un cigarrillo.

"¿Tú sabes a quien debo proteger?" inquirí.

Asintió mientras sonreía, señalando con la mano a una parte exacta del club nocturno. Un grupo de mujeres bailaba animadamente con excesivo entusiasmo, acaparando inmediatamente la atención de varios de los hombres presentes. Eran lindas pero ciertamente había una que destacaba del resto, con cabello castaño corto y unos vívidos y muy llamativos ojos color verde esmeralda, su aura era terriblemente atractiva porque despedía una potente pero pura energía.

"Sakura Kinomoto" comentó Hiraguizawa ", es ella a la que debes proteger Li".

"Es linda" admití sin pensarlo mucho.

"Mucho" apoyó Eriol ", creo que tu madre te ha explicado que tendrá un futuro bastante interesante, es por eso que pronto se volverá muy popular en nuestro mundo".

"Entiendo".

"Debes ser cuidadoso y ganarte su confianza" explicó ", tienes que estar a su lado lo más que puedas, de todas formas nosotros te estaremos apoyando".

No confiaba mucho en ese par, ciertamente yo no soy alguien que se fía de las personas con facilidad así que me andaría con cuidado. Iba a seguir preguntando cuando me di cuenta que se dirigió a la barra sola.

"Esa es una gran oportunidad para acercarte" alentó Hiraguizawa.

Suspiré, caminando con paso decidido hacia su dirección, ignorando olímpicamente a todas esas chicas que me veían con ciertas intenciones. Me puse a su lado y saqué un cigarrillo, mientras buscaba falsamente un encendedor.

"¿No tienes _fuego_?" le pregunté como si nada.

Ella me sonrió, mientras le pedía al barman un encendedor y me lo daba.

"Gracias" le guiñé el ojo ", me siento con la necesidad de invitarte un trago".

"No es necesario" dijo ", es un placer ayudar".

"¿Qué hace una chica como tú aqui sola?"

"Estoy con mis amigas" confesó mientras señalaba al grupo de chicas de antes.

El barman le entregó algunos tragos para que los llevara a su mesa.

"Déjame ayudarte con eso" me apresuré a agarrarlos ", te puedes perder en el camino" bromeé.

Se rio de mi comentario, permitiéndome acompañarla a su lugar. Esa chica era muy ingenua y eso significaba algo bueno y un problema a la vez, porque sería fácil ganarse su confianza pero también se metería en dificultades constantemente. Sus amigas se acercaron a nosotros y les entregué su bebida, tomamos asiento juntos mientras ellas seguían bailando.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunté.

"Sakura Kinomoto" contestó un poco avergonzada "¿y tú?".

"Li Syaoran" respondí, mientras acomodaba uno de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja ", tienes un lindo nombre".

"Gracias" aceptó sonrojada ", no suenas como alguien de aquí, ¿de dónde eres?".

"De Hong Kong, vine a Japón por negocios"

"¿A qué te dedicas?"

"A la seguridad privada" mentí.

"Chico rudo" comentó divertida.

"No te imaginas" dije con un tono que llevaba varias implicaciones.

Noté como una de sus amigas grababa a la distancia con su celular, haciéndole señal de aprobación con los pulgares, fingí no verla pero me pareció divertido. De repente Sakura se me acercó, murmurandome en el oído.

"Tal vez debamos ir a un sitio más privado" sugirió.

El giro que tomó la situación me desconcertó bastante, de pronto era una chica inocente y después hacía proposiciones un poco subidas de tono. Bueno, mi madre jamás me dijo sobre no divertirme un poco y ella era muy atractiva así que la seguí, mientras me llevaba de la mano a un pasillo alejado que parecía de esos de servicio.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, sus intenciones eran claras y yo no podía negarme a tan tentadora oferta. De pronto sentí algo metálico presionado contra mi cuello.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" demandó visiblemente molesta "¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que no eres humano?!".

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, me había tomado completamente desprevenido su nueva actitud. Ahora era capaz de sentir su presencia de una manera distinta a la de antes, entonces caí en cuenta que ella no era una humana normal, porque sostenía un extraño báculo de manera amenazante contra mí.

"Tranquila" le dije en tono suave ", soy tu aliado".

"¡No me mientas!" atajó "¡He visto a los de tu clase!".

"Si que me sorprendes" admití " y yo que te creía una ingenua, vaya que resultaste más interesante".

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" preguntó.

"He venido a protegerte, soy tu guardián".

Ella rio sarcásticamente.

"Si claro, ustedes les encanta proteger humanos".

"Tú no eres una humano normal querida" le dije ", me manda Yelan Li".

Algo de lo que le dije hizo que retrocediera y bajara su báculo lentamente. Su expresión delataba que estaba meditando algo en su mente, como si no entendiera la situación.

"Esa mujer..." comenzó " Era amiga de mi madre, pero no entiendo porque me quiere proteger".

"Yo soy su hijo" le sonreí ", así que estás en buenas manos".

"Claro" dijo irónicamente ", en las manos de un demonio que se dejó engañar fácilmente".

"Linda también tengo necesidades" guiñé mi ojo ", además una presa tan fácil no la rechazaría nadie".

"¡Cállate!" exigió volviendo a su posición hostil.

Noté algo por encima de su hombro, justo al final del corredor.

"Cariño podría discutir toda la noche, pero no tengo tiempo" dije ", en verdad estás en peligro y soy el único que puede ayudarte"

Cuando terminé de decir eso apunté mi dedo hacía el lugar que había visto, ella se volvió lentamente a mirar qué llamaba mi atención. Una criatura negra y amorfa se acercaba lentamente a nosotros, era uno de esos espíritus que les encantaba robar vitalidad a los humanos desprevenidos.

"Esto definitivamente se pondrá interesante" admití.

Abrí la palma de mi mano derecha, dejando que una flama de fuego azul ardiera para la sorpresa de la chica.

"Tendrás que confiar en mí, Sakura Kinomoto".

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Sé que en mi fic anterior prometí descansar algunas semanas pero la verdad es que no pude =P, esta idea se me vino a la mente y no me ha dejado en paz, así que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí. ¡Espero leer sus opiniones!**

 **Silverwomen**


	2. Nuestro nuevo hogar

**Capítulo II: Nuestro nuevo hogar.**

Lancé una potente llama azul al espíritu para que se fuera, aquellas cosas solían ser bastante molestas cuando se obsesionaban con alguien. Tomé la mano de Sakura inmediatamente para sacarla de ahí.

"Vámonos" ordené "ese espítiru volverá pronto y no lo hará solo".

Creo que aun estaba un poco consternada por toda la información que le había revelado, me siguió sin chistar afuera del club pero se paró de pronto.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?" me preguntó repentinamente "¿Qué me pasará?".

Me detuve en seco, sabía que no podía decirle mucho aun y no es que precisamente yo supiera todo en realidad, siendo sinceros mi madre me había envíado casi a ciegas a cumplir con la misión.

"Lo único que sé es que algo te pasará pronto y que necesitas mi ayuda" dije ", aun no tengo más información".

"¿Y tú que ganas?" inquirió.

"Un deseo cumplido" confesé ", eso no tiene importancia ahora, lo único que interesa en este momento es sacarte de aqui"

"Quiero regresar a casa, necesito dormir" pidió.

"Bien entonces..."

Un timbre inusual comenzó a sonar de la nada, la miré esperando que contestara pero ella también me observaba expectante. Arqueé las cejas un poco desconcertado pero luego comprendí que el origen del ruido no provenía de Sakura sino de mi. Saqué de mi chaqueta un celular negro que ignoraba que traía, un numero que aparecía como desconocido marcaba con insistencia.

"Bueno" contesté.

" _Estaremos comunicados así, Xiao Lang"_ la voz al otro lado del teléfono era mi madre " _, busca en el otro bolsillo y encontrarás una llave y unos cuantos papeles, sabrás que hacer con ellos"._

Me colgó sin decirme nada más, pero eso no me sorprendía ya que así era mi madre, comunicaba las cosas sin extenderse de más. Hurgué en en el otro bolsillo que para mi sorpresa tenía un boleto de valet parking, una llave y un papel con una dirección anotada.

"¿Quién era?" inquirió Sakura con curiosidad.

"Mi madre" contesté ", vámonos".

Nos dirigimos a la entrada principal donde un hombre me recibió el boleto y en cambio trajo un hermoso e impecable Challenger 68 negro.

"¡Vaya!" exclamé con sorpresa "mi madre me está consintiendo".

"Es muy viejo" opinó Sakura con cierto desdén.

"Es un clásico niña" la reprendí ofendido ", tienes suerte de compartirlo conmigo".

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras se subía al auto. Durante nuestro pequeño viaje hubo un silencio muy incómodo que no me dejaba concentrarme en lo que debía hacer.

"No te conozco bien" dije al fin ", pero estás demasiado callada".

De reojo sentí su mirada sobre mí.

"Estoy en un auto extraño con un hombre que apenaz conozco, además resulta ser un demonio y acaba de decirme que estoy en peligro" comentó con sarcasmo "Son suficienes motivos para estar callada".

"Si te sirve de consuelo soy mitad humano y mitad demonio" revelé con tono despreocupado ", esto es un negocio entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo?, yo me beneficio de ti y tú de mí".

"¿Qué no está prohibido eso?" dijo asombrada "¿cómo pasó?".

"¿ Qué soy mitad humano? Si te explico cómo pasó tendré que imaginarme a mi madre haciendo cosas que no me gustaría pensar".

Recibí un puñetazo en el hombro por mi comentario. Iba a decirme algo cuando señaló su casa de entre varias en una zona residencial a la que acababamos de llegar.

"Esa es mi casa" dijo.

Cuando vi su hogar dibujé una media sonrisa en mi rostro.

"No puedes quedarte ahí..." dije lentamente.

"¡Claro que puedo, es mi casa!" reclamó.

"Observala bien".

Sus ojos verdes escudriñaron la propiedad detenidamente, percatándose de lo que yo ya me había dado cuenta: el sitio estába infestado por espíritus muy similares al que la quiso atacar en el club, era como ver un montón de nubes negras revoloteando alrededor de la construcción. Abrió la boca con una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo molesta ", ¿cómo sé que no es treta tuya?".

Bufé exasperado, estirándome para abrirle la puerta en el acto.

"Bien, si no me crees puedes irte" pedí tajánte ", regresaré a China y jamás te volveré a molestar, pero si te pasa algo no me haré responsable ni un poco".

Volteé al otro lado sin mirarla, me la estaba jugando en realidad pero su desconfianza era una barrera que me había decidido a derribar. Azotó la puerta para cerrarla, pero permaneció dentro del auto para satisfacción mia, apreté mis labios fuerte para no reirme y arruinar mi pequeña victoria.

Le di el papel que había encontrado antes.

"Dime dónde es" pedí

Sin muchos ánimos me fue dirigiéndo por entre las calles de la ciudad, pasando de una zona residencial a otra con un aspecto más movido, pequeños comercios regados por aqui y por allá, cerca de vías rápidas pero no parecía un ambiente peligroso. Me detuve justo en un edificio con grandes ventanales de cristal oscuro que le daban un aspecto bastante enigmático. Fue una grata sorpresa encontrar que poseía un estacionamiento subterraneo dónde podía dejar el auto con tranquilidad, también parecía tener un portero dispuesto en la entrada, pero nosotros tomamos el asensor hasta el último piso que era el que venía anotado en las indicaciones. Ella permaneció en silencio pero no la quise molestar, sabía de antemano que esto era una situación muy complicada de asimilar incluso para mí, lo que me pareció un poco extraño era que no se preocupó por nadie dentro de la casa, clara indicación de que vivía sola a pesar de que era una chica bastante jóven.

Salimos del elevador para llegar a la puerta de entrada del departamento, utilicé la llave y finalmente lo abrí. Dentro prevalecían los tonos grises y oscuros en toda la decoración del lugar, la distribución era bastante amplia con una cómoda sala con estupenda vista, cocina y comedor juntos, además de una zona de lectura con estantes llenos de libros, vi dos puertas que supuse eran el baño y la recámara principal.

"Bueno" dije al fin ", bienvenida a nuestro hogar, _cielo"._

Puso sobre mi una mirada asesina por mi último comentario,en realidad no me importaban molestarla un poco, incluso me parecía algo bastante divertido. Ella comenzó a explorar todo el sitio con una curiosidad parecida a la de una pequeña niña, viendo aquí y allá maravillada porque había que admitirlo, mi madre estaba poniéndo muchas comodidades en mis manos para que hiciera bien mi trabajo. Cuando entró en la habitación principal yo la seguí para observar; había una cama muy amplia junto a una mesita de noche, un gran closet y una pantalla de tamaño considerable, en general se veía muy acogedora. Me precipité a acostarme del lado derecho con una actitud bastante relajada.

"Podremos dormir muy cómodos aqui" comenté despreocupado mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

La sonrisa que ella dibujó en su rostro era extraña, se apresuró a abrir el closet y sacar una manta, tomando también una de las almohadas y recogiéndo mis zapatos. Llegó a mi lado y prácticamente me arrastró a la puerta.

"¡Ni sueñes que dormiremos juntos!" atajó entregándome las cosas ", si vamos a hacer que este pequeño negocio entre tú y yo funcione necesitamos reglas".

"¿Pero porque te tienes que quedar con la cama?" reclamé "no es justo".

"Negociaremos entonces".

Nos sentamos en la sala frente a frente, yo me adueñé de mi lugar extendiendome con mucha confianza en el sofá, mientras ella me miraba con la ceja levantada ante mi desfachatez.

"Veamos Li" comenzó ", primero, ¿cuánto tiempo tardarán en irse esas cosas de mi casa?".

"Días o semanas" contesté ", no lo sé decir esas cosas se obsecionan con algo y luego se van, son molestos en realidad pero no tan peligrosos a comparación de otras criaturas".

Me paré para buscar en la cocina alguna botella de whisky, mi madre sabía que era mi bebida favorita así que lo más probable es que dejara una por ahí. Cuando la encontré me serví un vaso corto con bastante generosidad, le hice una mueca a Sakura para saber si quería pero negó con la cabeza.

"Pero necesito ropa para esos días" pidió ", mañana tengo escuela y no puedo aparecer con este vestido".

La miré de arriba a abajo, su vestido blanco corto la hacía lucir su figura.

"Yo no me quejaría si fueras así" bromeé pero no le hizo gracia", no interesa eso, no volverás a tu casa aunque esas cosas se hayan ido porque aqui estás protegida".

Abrió la boca para protestar pero yo le señalé unos papeles pegados en todas las esquinas del lugar, eran hechizos de protección típicos en el Clan Li que estaban perfectamente dispuestos para asegurarse de que estaríamos alejados de algunas amenazas.

"Además querida" continué ", mañana iremos de compras, el dinero no es problema".

Se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesta.

"Yo no tengo problemas con eso" dijo en tono bajo.

"Si vamos a tener reglas también debo decirte las mias: tienes estrictamente prohibido salir sin mi, no me interesa a donde vayas tengo que estar contigo porque cualquier oportunidad será aprovechada por quien sea que te esté buscando".

No le pareció mi exigencia pero no me dijo nada.

"Ese báculo que tienes, ¿haces magia con él?" pregunté.

"Si, me lo dejó mi madre pero la verdad es que mi magia es débil aun" reveló ", no entiendo por qué corro peligro si no puedo hacer la gran cosa, solo veo espíritus y criaturas como tú aunque en general no se meten conmigo".

Esa era una cuestión importante que a mi también me parecía una gran incógnita, pero mi madre nunca se arriesgaría tanto sin una razón extraordinaria, tal vez había algo oculto en ella o ese objeto codiciado sólo lo podría obtener Sakura. En todo caso sólo el tiempo lo diría.

"No interesa en este momento" comenté ", debes irte a dormir por cierto, es de madrugada y mañana tienes escuela, no entiendo que hacías en un club con tantas responsabilidades".

"Que demonio tan aburrido" se quejó.

"Esta vez te quedarás en al cuarto, pero lo rolaremos como es debido. Aunque si tines algo de frio... "le dediqué una sonrisa pícara "puedes llamarme".

Me dió la espalda de inmediato y se marchó a la habitación, se encerró pero después volvió a abrir la puerta para desearme buenas noches, lo consideré un gesto un poco tierno de su parte.

Por alguna razón me sentía inquieto, aun no tenía sueño y no es que necesitara dormir tanto, solo un par de horas de vez en cuando pero podía pasar varios días en vela. Era una de esas molestas cosas que había heredado de mi padre humano, conservaba algunas pequeñas necesidades pero nada del otro mundo. Me puse a revisar el celular y para mi sorpresa estaba registrado el número de Eriol Hiraguizawa, que curiosamente solo era compuesto por tres seis. "Idiota" pensé divertido.

" _Li"_ respondió una animada voz del otro lado del teléfono " _¿necesitas algo?"._

"Sí, tengo preguntas que hacerte, ¿dónde puedo verte?".

"¿ _Estás en el departamento?"_ preguntó.

"Si, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?".

Lo siguiente que escuche fue el tono que indicaba que habían colgado, después llamaron a la puerta suavemente. Para mi sorpresa cuando abrí, Eriol estaba parado como si nada.

"No puedo aparecer dentro porque está protegido" admitió " pero vamos, aun queda algo de noche".

Me tocó el hombro y de nuevo me vi en un sitio diferente a la tranqulidad de mi nuevo hogar. Estábamos en medio de un bar que a simple vista parecía normal, pero cuando ponías atención te dabas cuenta que estaba plagado de diversas criaturas que parecían sacadas de algún cuento de terror.

"Este sitio es mio" dijo "se llama 7Sins y puedes venir cuando sea".

Observé toda clase de alimañas espirituales bebiendo hasta artarce, algunos demonios jugaban en las mesas de billar, pero me llamó la atención un tipo de cabello blanco y ojos de gato en la parte más lejana del bar, me miraba con cara de pocos amigos y yo lo ignoré, sabía que se trataba de un ángel y prefería no tomar en cuenta sus presunsiosas caras de idiotas.

"Vaya grupo de tontos el que tienes aquí" dije con desdén ", hasta los ángeles vienen a este lugar".

"Es un sitio neutro, nadie se mete con nadie, solo está prohibida la entrada a humanos comunes".

"Hablando de humanos, dame más información de Sakura" pedí ", ella dice que no puede hacer mucha magia y la verdad es que no se ve como alguien poderoso".

"Todo será relativo al tiempo Li" explicó ", también me desconcertó que tu madre me dijera que era ella, pero sabes que algunas cosas se ocultan hasta que llegue el momento adecuado".

"¿Muchos saben lo que le depara?"

"En realidad solo es un rumor muy débil, pero en cuanto tome fuerza y más criaturas del mundo espiritual se den cuenta el peligro irá creciendo".

"Me esforzaré en protegerla, aunque a veces es un poco hostil..."

"Tiene razones para ello" reveló en tono bajo, mientras me servía un trago.

"¿A qué te refieres?" inquirí con mucho interés.

"Te irás dando cuenta poco a poco..." dijo, mientras sacaba un paquete de tamaño considerable "Es algo de ropa para ella, vi que los espiritus merodeaban su casa así que hiciste bien en llevártela. Tu madre ordenó que te dijera que la cuides bien, en todos los sentidos".

"Seré su demonio guardián" dije sarcástico ", de todos modos yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien".

No me dijo más y yo no le hice ninguna pregunta, terminé mi trago y me transporté al departamento. Tomé una ducha de agua fría y cuando salí el reloj marcaba que estaba a punto de amanecer así que pronto tendría que despertarla, decidí entonces mirar que podía hacerle de desayunar; sabía perfectamente que mi madre vigilaría hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi enconmienda, lo que me hacía sentir como una niñera bastante inusual. Le preparé un bento con tortilla de huevo, salchicas y algo de arroz, nada particularmente especial. De pronto el sonido de una alarma empezó a sonar y supuse que era la hora de que se levantara, pero con ese ruido tan escandaloso probablemente despertaría sola. La alarma volvió a sonar insistentemente en varias ocasiones hasta que mi hizo gruñir exasperado, esa mujer dormía como una piedra cuando entré en la habitación,asi qu le abrí las cortinas de par en par y comencé a sacudirla fuertemente.

"¡Oye tú!" regañé "¡se te hizo tarde!".

Solo se movía de un lado a otro ocultando su rostro, me senté junto a ella para moverla más, pero lo único que hizo fue abrazarce inconscientemente de mi. Me reí divertido porque sabía que en sus cinco sentidos jamás haría eso, pero continue sacudiéndola hasta que poco a poco recobró el sentido y se alejó de mi casi de inmediato visiblemente avergonzada.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó sin mirarme.

"Pues resulta que tienes escuela, estás muy retrasada y sigues aqui perdiendo el tiempo" dije con sarcasmo.

Fue como adelantar una película, ella salió disparada a tomar una ducha y yo le dejé su ropa en la cama, fui a servirme otro trago mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo de verla completamente agobiada tratando de hacer todo increiblemente rápido, tropezando en varias ocasiones o poniéndose la ropa al revés. Estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras reposaba tranquilamente en el sofá con todo lo que necesitaba llevar perfectamente empacado, mientras Sakura iba e venía constantemente.

Cuando al fin estuvo lista me fulminó con a mirada al verme tan divertido con su situación. Le puse la mano en la cabeza a modo de disculpa pero esto pareció enfurecerla más.

"¡Más vale que conduzcas rápido!" exigió.

"No es mi culpa que salgas de fiesta mientras tienes escuela" contesté tranquilo ",iré a la velocidad normal".

Conduje exactamente como le dije, pero ella no decía nada solo hacía un ruido ansioso con sus pies. Llegamos a la Universidad dónde estudiaba y un tipo alto de aspecto elegante nos detuvo en la entrada, parecía como un ejecutivo de alto rango con su cabello castaño oscuro perfectamente peinado y los ojos cafés puestos en Sakura. Cuando ella lo vió vi como bajó la mirada un poco, percibí entonces cierta tristeza en su semblante

"Buenos días, hermana" saludó cortés pero distante.

Me sorprendí, ignoraba por completo que tenía un hermano.

"Hola Touya" saludó sin muchos ánimos "¿qué haces aquí?".

"Fui a tu casa pero no estabás ahí" explicó ", necesitaba que firmaras algunos papeles".

"Es que..."meditó su respuesta "Tegno una plaga de termintas y un exterminador se encargó de ella, pero no puedo entrar ni sacar mis cosas debido al químico, así que Li me ofreció quedarme en su departamento".

Esperé que él se molestara, su hermana pequeña con un hombre extraño y compartiendo departamento era razón suficiente para exasperarse. Pero no hizo nada, el tipo era como un robot actuándo en automático.

"Gracias señor Li" agradeció en tono monótono ", supongo que necesitas dinero extra para más ropa".

"Estoy bien".

La ignoró y sacó de su blazer una chequera, escribió una gran cantidad en el papel y se lo entregó inmediatamente. Mientras hacía esto alguien captó mi atención, un hombre de cabello grisáseo y grandes anteojos observaba desde la distancia, miraba al hermano de Sakura con una expresión que mezclaba tristeza y decepción, me di cuenta que su aura no era la de un humano.

"Tengo que irme, te llamaré luego" se despidió sin más.

El rostro de Sakura mostró algo que me alarmó inmediatamente, yo sabía lo que era, lo había visto antes, era vulnerabilidad en su estado más puro. Como si de pronto le hubiesen arrancado toda si vitalidad de un solo golpe, caminó casi mecánicamente sin pronunciar una sola palabra y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. No entendí del todo porque me preocupaba verla así, pero no me gustaba esa sensación. El sonido de su estónago rugiéndo rompió el silencio y la hizo avergonzarce.

"Ah cielo" comenté volviendo a mi estado natural ", es verdad no has comido, ¿a qué clase teníamos que asistir?".

"¿Teníamos?" preguntó molesta.

"Cariño son las reglas que aceptaste, juntos por siempre" dije en tono burlón.

"Maldita sea" se quejó al recordar eso ", tengo filosofía".

"Humanos preguntándose por qué son humanos" comenté aburrido mientras le tomaba la mano para jalarla lejos de ahí ", entonces si podemos faltar un poco".

Protestó pero la ignoré, arrastrándola a un sitio apartado en la Universidad dónde había enormes árboles ginkgo y varias bancas. La senté a regaña dientes, sacando el bento que le había preparado y tomando con los palillos una gran porción de arroz.

"¡No soy un bebé para que me alimentes así" reclamó ofendida.

"¡Abre la boca!" le pedí toscamente.

Me iba a decir algo, pero la dejé porque en cuanto abrió la boca para decirlo empujé todo el arroz dentró, se enfadó demasiado arrebatándome los palillos, pero cuando probó el arroz su semblante cambió.

"No cocinas nada mal" dijo cuando terminó de probarlo.

Una voz la llamó a lo lejos, pude ver a una joven de su edad con cabello oscuro y ojos color amatista acercándose corriendo a nosotros. Cuando la vio la abrazó efusivamente.

"¡Sakura ayer te fuiste sin decirme nada!" dijo ", ¡estaba muy preocupada!".

"Tranquila Tomoyo" la calmó ", estoy bien, Li me llevó a casa".

La joven se volteó a mirarme dedicándome una mirada muy amable, también le sonreí, su aura era apacible así que se trataba de una buena persona.

"Tomoyo Daidouji" se presentó extendiéndome la mano ", soy la mejor amiga de Sakura, es un placer".

"Li Syaoran" respondí ", soy su nuevo novio" le sacudí la mano muy animadamente.

Sakura se atragantó con el bocado que acababa de comerse, empezó a toser sonoramente mientras una preocupada Tomoyo le daba golpes en la espalda, saqué un termo de té helado que traía para ella y se lo tomó rápidamente.

"¡Claro que no es mi novio!" gritó molesta cuando salió de su apuro.

"No tienes que ocultar lo nuestro, cariño" dije fingiéndome ofendido.

"¡Es mi mejor amiga tonto!" me reclamó ", a ella le podemos decir la verdad".

"Te recuerdo que estaremos juntos _todo el tiempo_ " dije haciéndo enfásis en lo último ", es natural que piensen eso querida, además conseguiste un novio muy atractivo, ¿No lo crees Daidouji?" le guiñé el ojo.

La cara de la amatista era una extraña mezcla de diversión, intriga y sorpresa. Por dentro estaba aguantando las ganas de reirme al ver a Sakura tan roja y molesta.

"Bueno Sakura" comentó al fin Tomoyo ", es un tipo atractivo y la verdad hacen bonita pareja".

"Tu amiga me agrada" admití sonriendo.

"¡No puedo creer que le sigas el juego a este tonto!" reclamó Sakura " Te está manipulando con sus poderes de demonio".

Tomoyo me observó confundida y claramente aterrada. Suspiré profundamente al ver arruinado mi pequeño juego.

"Supongo que sabes que Sakura es _especial_ " le dije ", pero debo decirte que corre peligro y estoy aquí única y exclusivamente para protegerla".

Su rostro se tornó preocupado, dedicándole una profunda mirada a Sakura.

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Sakura?"

"Apenas me enteré ayer de todo" contestó.

"Pero ¿por qué un demonio te protege?" inquirió confundida.

Sakura encogió sus hombros.

"Deben de estar faltos de personal o algo" comentó.

Me ofendió su comentario, pero una fuerte presencia me hizo voltear al frente. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese hombre de cabello grisáseo observándonos, se acercó a nosotros y Sakura de pronto cambió su expresión, mirándolo como una adolescente enamorada viendo a su amor platónico.

"¡Yukito!" exclamó entusiasmada.

El tipo le sonrió, pero inmediatamente extendió un par de grandes alas blancas, me paré rápidamente adoptando una clara posición de pelea, dejando que mis puños se llenaran de flamas azules y centellantes. El hombre se tranformó en un ángel de largos cabellos blancos , con una vestimenta extraña y penetrántes ojos felinos, lo reconocí inmediatamente como el que me miraba con desdén en el bar. Se elevó unos metros del suelo y simuló apuntarme con un arco, una flecha de energía se materializó en sus manos y amenazó con lanzármela.

Sakura actuó rápido y se interpusó entre los dos, tratando de protegerme.

"¡Alto Yue!" le gritó mientras extendía sus brazos de par en par.

Ese ángel me dedicó una mirada de absoluto y puro desprecio.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Disculpen mi tardanza, pero estoy con mucho trabajo últimamente, además que me tomé un poco para desarrollar bien las ideas de este fic en mi mente, cuando avance esto más se darán cuenta a que me refiero ;). Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a esta historia, espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo y prometo apurarme en actualizar. ¡Los leo muy pronto!**

 **Silverwomen**


	3. Quid Pro Quo

**Capítulo III: Quid pro Quo**

Yue bajó las manos cuando Sakura se interpuso entre los dos.

"Tenemos que hablar" le pidió ella.

Descendió lentamente sin quitarme la vista de encima ni un solo instante escudriñando cada aspecto de mí, por obvias razones yo tampoco cedí ante su juego de intimidación.

" ¿Qué hace un demonio contigo?" le preguntó con frialdad.

"Es hijo de una amiga de mi madre" contestó Sakura firmemente.

Ese comentario desconcertó visiblemente al ángel, que arrugó su frente con incredulidad.

"Eras apenas una niña cuando tus padres fallecieron" dijo ", ¿cómo es que recuerdas a esa mujer? No puedes confiar en un demonio sólo porque él lo dice".

"Yo recuerdo a Yelan Li" reveló para mi sorpresa "Mi madre siempre me lo dijo, cuando ella apareciera yo tenía que confiar".

La mirada de Yue se tornó extraña, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo.

"Jamás interferiría en nuestro orden natural" intervine al fin ", si no por una buena razón".

"Los de tu especie nunca tienen intenciones buenas" dijo mordáz.

"Somos dos caras de la misma moneda en realidad, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe"

"¡Basta los dos!" atajó Sakura " Por favor Yue, yo confiaré en Li pase lo que pase".

El ángel suspiró resignado, se quedó callado unos segundos mirándome con intensidad para después desplegar nuevamente sus alas y transformarse de nuevo.

Cuando el hombre de cabello grisáseo abrió los ojos nos miró gentilmente.

"Mi otra identidad está molesto" dijo ", perdonen los dos".

"No importa Yukito" dijo Sakura con extrema amabilidad ", todo está bien".

"Disculpenme" pidió ", debo irme a trabajar".

Sonrió y se despidió de todos nostros cortésmente, avanzando con paso decidido hacia la salida de a la Universidad. Yo lo observé fijamente con semblante preocupado, ya antes había tenido encuentros con ángeles y aunque no nos tolerábamos mucho este en especial era tremendamente hostil, su presencia tenía cierta oscuridad bastante atípica en los de su clase. Pero además estaba intrigado por algo, yo desconocía que Sakura conocía a mi madre.

"Eso no fue la mejor presentación" habló al fin Tomoyo que había permanecido en silencio observándolo todo ", creo que es hora de que vayamos a clase.

"Iremos enseguida" dije sin mirar ", antes me gustaría hablar con Sakura".

Tomoyo sonrió y se retiró dejándonos solos, Sakura parecía sorprendida por mi repentina seriedad.

"¿Por qué conoces a mi madre?" pregunté.

"Ya escuchaste, tu madre y la mía eran conocidas desde hace mucho tiempo" contestó.

"No lo habías mencionado".

Suspiró.

"Mi madre era una mujer con sorprendentes habilidades mágicas y un día la señora Li le pidió un favor. Cuando la apoyó mi mamá no dejaba de recordarme que en algún momento del futuro si la señora Li se ofrecía a ayudarme yo debía confiar en ella pasara lo que pasara".

"¿Qué favor le hizo?" pregunté intrigado.

Sakura desvió la mirada rápidamente, evitando tener contacto visual conmigo.

"Si tu madre no te lo ha revelado yo no seré quien te lo diga, es algo muy personal" contestó con un tono muy serio ", es por respeto a ella y te pido que lo comprendas".

Apreté los labios, en muestra de mi inconformidad, le agradecía que respetara a mi madre pero algo en mi interior me decía que ese favor tenía que ver conmigo.

"¿Y ese ángel? ¿Y tu familia?" continué interrogando.

"No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora".

"Teníamos un trato sobre la confianza" le recordé.

"No ahora" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Por el momento renuncié a la idea de sacarle más información, su semblante era una clara señal de que estaba tocando un tema delicado para ella, pero es que entre más supiera más podría averiguar el porque era la pieza clave en todo este embrollo. Mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado se iban formulando más preguntas que respuestas, como por qué mi madre estaba involucrada o la razón de que me enviaran a protegerla si ya tenía un ángel merodeando en su vida. Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al salón la sujeté del hombro.

"Tengo que hacer una llamada" dije ", sigue sin mí".

Se encogió en hombros dejándome solo en el pasillo, me asomé por una de las ventanas mientras marcaba el número de mi madre.

" _Todo va bien Xiao Lang"_ dijo cuando atendió el teléfono.

"Se sincera conmigo, madre" hablé con tono decidio ", esto es más grande de lo que aparenta ¿cierto?, ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías a su mamá?".

Hubo un silencio incómodo que lo único que hizo fue alentar la idea de que algo me estaba ocultando.

" _¿Qué te dijo esa chica?_ " su tono trataba de sonar calmado, pero había algo en su voz que no era normal.

"No me quiso decir nada por respeto a ti" contesté ", dice que no le corresponde hacerlo".

" _Es muy sensata entonces, lo único que te diré es que recuerdes que tenemos un trato... En este mundo las casualidades no existen hijo, si te elegí a tí es porque eres el más indicado para esto... Jamás olvides tu misión, protégela pase lo que pase"._

Me colgó sin previo aviso, tampoco que quise volver a insistir porque sabía que no me diría nada más. Me quedé pensándolo en el pasillo cuando una mano tocó mi hombro.

"Señor Li" dijo un hombre ", lo estaba buscando, sígame a mi oficina por favor".

Ese hombre vestido formalmente debía ser un maestro, así que no tuve más remedio que seguirlo hasta que llegamos a la oficina.

"Bueno señor Li" dijo revisando unos papeles ", soy el profesor Terada estoy encargardo de admisiones, solo necesito que llene algunos formularios para completar su inscripción".

La puerta se abrió y una joven entró en el lugar, llevando una pila de documentos para entregársela al profesor. Le sonreí de forma coqueta y pareció sonrojarse levemente, pero subió más el color de su cara cuando Terada la miró.

"Eres muy amable Sasaki," le agradeció "no tenías por que hacerlo".

"Es un placer ayudarle, profesor" dijo visiblemente sonrojada.

Ese aroma lo conocía bien, mi olfato demoniaco percibió al instante lo que estaba sucediendo ante mis ojos. Era deseo reprimido por parte de esa muchacha enamorada de su profesor y este no le era indiferente tampoco. Sonreí divertido por tener la oportunidad nuevamente de hacer de las mías.

"Bien Li" me dijo levantándose de la silla ", te dejaré llenando el formulario un momento en lo que voy por unos papeles".

Cuando el salió yo fingí escribir desinteresadamente.

"Ese profesor y tu, en verdad se ven bien juntos" solté con tono despreocupado.

Mi comentario hizo que se le cayeran las carpetas que estaba acomodando, inmediatamente me paré a ayudarla.

"Enserio linda" le comenté mirándola fijamente a los ojos", hay mucha tensión entre los dos, no le eres indiferente en realidad, créeme soy un hombre ampliamente experimentado en esos asuntos".

"P-pero" balbuceó.

"¿Qué no deseas estar con él?" pregunté ", deberías decirle lo que te gustaría que hicieran _solos_. No te preocupes por mí, me quedaré aquí llenando ese tonto formulario para que hagan sus _cosas_ ".

Le guiñé el ojo, reconocí esa mirada, la de una inocente alma cayendo en la tentación de sus deseos. Le tomé la mano y la guié a la entrada.

"Anda ve" la alenté ", sólo se vive una vez y las oportunidades no siempre se repiten".

Se fue caminando un tanto desconcertada, pero sabía de antemano que mi treta había funcionado perfectamente. Sonreí divertido al tiempo que botaba todos los aburridos papeles y salí de ahí para dirigirme al salón, encontrando para mi nada agradable sorpresa que estaba vacío. Comencé a buscarla entre toda la multitud de estudiantes sin mucho éxito, hasta que me tropecé con Tomoyo en el patio.

"¿Dónde está Sakura?" pregunté con apremio.

"Se adelantó por un helado al parque que está a unas cuadras de aquí" me dijo.

Esa niña testaruda me las iba a pagar, sabía perfectamente que no debe andar sola por ahí y aun así ignoraba mis advertencias. Salí corriendo en dirección al parque poseído por la urgencia de saber si estaba bien, porque un presentimiento me decía que algo estaba sucediendo.

Me adentré en el lugar, buscando con desesperación alguna señal de su paradero hasta que al fin la vi. Yo estaba cruzando el puente y ella estaba abajo junto al rio, extendiéndole la mano con un helado a un niño que parecía perdido. Puse mi atención en aquel pequeño y de inmediato me di cuenta que no era lo que aparentaba.

"¡Aléjate de él Sakura!" le grité mientras me aventaba del puente para caer a la orilla del rio "¡Pronto!".

"¡Pero si sólo es un...!"

Un crujido como de huesos la interrumpió, contemplando con horror como el ser que aparentaba ser un niño comenzaba a mutar en algo terrorífico. Su piel verdosa y extremidades en forma de rana sustituyeron su apariencia humana; la boca se le hizo puntiaguda y triangular, con feroces y afilados dientes en sus fauces, la espalda se transformó en un caparazón de tortuga. Sakura retrocedió asustada ante la criatura.

"¡Alto ahí! ¡Atrás Sakura es un Kappa!" le grité al tiempo que lanzaba una bola de energía azul para ahuyentarlo.

El Kappa dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mostrando sus dientes.

"No te metas demonio" me advirtió con voz gutural ", esa chica es mía".

"Claro que no" atajé arrojándole una vez más una llamarada pero esta vez más poderosa ", ella me pertenece".

" _El maestro_ dijo que tiene algo valioso y yo lo quiero" objetó.

"¡¿Que tontería estás diciendo?! ¡¿A que maestro te refieres?".

La criatura dibujo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

"Es inevitable lo que sucederá" declaró una vez más con voz gutural.

Me hizo enojar más de lo que ya estaba, materialicé llamaradas azules aun más poderosas que atemorizaron al Kappa, no era tonto y sabía que yo podía ganarle con facilidad. Volvió al agua huyendo rápidamente ante la atónita mirada de Sakura. Me precipité molesto hacia ella.

"¡Te lo advertí antes!" le reclamé "¡No puedes andar sola por ahí así nada más!"

"Sólo vine por un helado" refutó ", no sabía que esa cosa andaba por aquí".

"No me digas que no detectaste su presencia" dije molesto ", tienes un poder muy débil".

Se levantó muy ofendida del piso, comenzando a caminar con pasos sonoros para alejarse de mi.

"Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras"

Esta vez mi paciencia se acabó, la alcancé, sujetándola de los codos para obligarla a que me mirara. La distancia entre nuestros rostros era mínima.

"¿Qué no te das cuenta del peligro real?" dije en tono bajo y contenido ", tu vida depende de ello, ¡lo escuchaste! ya hay alguien detrás de nosotros y te tomas todo a la ligera".

"Suéltame" dijo en tono retador.

"No, necesitamos respuestas y las necesitamos ahora".

Aparecimos en el bar 7sins sin que ella se lo esperara. No había muchas criaturas ahí para mi alivio, así que la tomé del brazo para que nos acercáramos a la barra.

"¿A dónde me trajiste?" preguntó un tanto asustada.

"Tranquila, mientras no te despegues de mi estarás bien, lo prometo".

Vi a Eriol acercarse rápidamente hacia nosotros cuando nos vio, estaba entre sorprendido y preocupado.

"Te dije que no entraban humanos aquí" advirtió ", es peligroso".

"Ella no es una simple humana, quiero respuestas ahora".

Suspiró mientras nos guiaba por entre las mesas hasta una completamente alejada de las demás, se sentó frente a nosotros haciéndole una seña a una atractiva demonio para que nos trajera una botella de Whisky y tres vasos. Miro a Sakura con aire encantador y le tomó la mano para luego besarla, provocando que ella se tornara roja.

"Es un placer conocer a una chica tan hermosa como tú," dijo con modales perfectos", disculpa mi recibimiento tan poco cortés".

"N-no hay problema" balbuceó.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y serví los vasos de whisky.

"Dejaremos esas cosas para después" interrumpí ", la atacó un Kappa hace un rato".

Eriol adoptó una expresión de preocupación.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó "¿estás herida?".

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"El punto es" continué ", que el muy cretino me dijo que lo había enviado _el maestro_ , ¿ sabes a quien se refiere?".

"No tengo idea, aquí varias criaturas usan alias pero no he escuchado de uno como ese. Eso me preocupa aun más, quiere decir que ya hay seres más poderosos involucrados en todo esto".

"¿Por qué no me dicen en realidad que pasará conmigo?" pidió Sakura "Li solo me ha dicho que corro peligro pero estoy segura de que saben más".

Tanto Hiraguizawa como yo intercambiamos mirada significativas, mi madre me advirtió sobre no revelar nada pero me estaba cansando de ocultar las cosas, porque en lo personal también me molestaba que me escondieran la verdad.

"En algún punto del futuro" comencé ante la atenta mirada de Hiraguizawa ", tu poseerás un objeto que acabará de alguna manera con el equilibrio de nuestras especies, no me preguntes qué es, ni qué hace, ni cuándo sucederá. Tu vida y posiblemente la de muchos depende de ello".

Sakura se puso pálida, era una gran responsabilidad sobre los hombros de una chica universitaria. Hiraguizawa no le quitaba la vista de encima como si buscara una reacción..

"Eso no puede ser" dijo incrédula ", Li lo sabe, mis poderes no son nada extraordinario, ni siquiera sospeché del Kappa esta tarde".

"Eres tú" confirmó Eriol " no hay duda".

"Para ayudarte "continué ", necesitamos que cooperes conmigo y sobre todo no quiero secretos entre los dos, este negocio que tenemos saldrá bien siempre y cuando puedas confiar en mi, es por eso...".

Miré a Hiraguizawa fijamente y él entendió mi mensaje. Se retiró de la mesa no sin antes volver a besar la mano de Sakura, me levanté para ponerme justo frente a ella, llenando de nuevo nuestros vasos hasta el tope.

"Tendremos una pequeña charla tú y yo" dije con tono calmado ", será un intercambio equitativo, _Quid pro Quo"._

Ella rio.

"¿Quién te crees Hannibal Lecter?" preguntó sarcástica.

"Créeme querida, aunque me encantaría comerte y sabes a que me refiero esto lo hago por tu bien" sonreí.

Le di un gran trago a mi bebida, acercándome a ella peligrosamente, sentí una tensión casi tangible en el ambiente, sabía que esos ojos esmeralda que me miraban fijamente estaban accediendo a mi propuesta. Me alejé para darle un espacio.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu familia?" pregunté

Tomó el vaso que le había servido y bebió hasta la mitad. Esto iba en serio, no había duda.

"Mis padres murieron en un choque aéreo cuando era niña " reveló ", ¿qué ganas protegiéndome?".

"Un objeto que deseo mucho y el respeto del clan Li" respondí, llenando de nuevo nuestros vasos "Dime más de tu familia".

"Mi madre era una persona con mucho poder mágico, mi padre también tenía pero casi nunca estaba en casa por trabajo. Ambos fueron increíbles conmigo y de niña jamás me faltó amor. ¿Por que quieres respeto de tu Clan?".

"Porque un ser como yo, mitad humano mitad demonio está mal visto, me consideran indigno de pertenecer a la familia. ¿Te faltó amor después?".

Desvió sus ojos esmeralda hacia el bullicio del bar, era obvio que había tocado una herida, pero siguió con el trato valientemente.

"Sí" contestó secamente ", ¿a ti no?".

"Por desgracia mi mitad humana interfiere en eso" volví a beber todo el vaso ", pero lo tengo bajo control ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano".

Esa forma en la que me observó, sus ojos esmeralda cristalizándose poco a poco y como tragó saliva me hicieron arrepentirme de haberle preguntado. Dudé en si detener nuestro juego, pero necesitaba saber cosas para protegerla mejor.

"Se accidentó en moto cuando yo estaba en secundaria" reveló con pesar ", perdió parcialmente la memoria y desde ahí a sido incapaz de demostrarme algun tipo de afecto, me cuida pero es más un proveedor de cosas que necesito que el hermano protector que alguna vez fue.".

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro, fue algo raro y casi inconsciente en mi cuando me acerqué para retirarla suavemente con mis dedos.

"Yukito era alguien sumamente especial para él, Yue también y como te habrás dado cuenta es algo que no pueden superar aun. Es por eso que él es así de hosco con los demás, es un dolor que pocos entienden. De no ser por Tomoyo me hubiera criado sola todo este tiempo, porque Touya lo único que hace es trabajar y nada más, antes podía ver espíritus pero ahora lo dudo."

Clavé mi mirada en el techo unos segundos, escuchando como de pronto sonaba en el bar "Knockin' on heaven's door". Suspiré, levantándome de mi silla y poniéndome a su lado.

"Toda mi vida ha sido un desastre" admitió ", así que no estoy segura de por qué me pasará todo lo que ustedes me dicen. No sé porque continuán sucediendo estas cosas".

"¿Valoras tu vida?" pregunté de pronto.

Dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro, sirviéndose más whisky.

"No lo sé" aceptó.

"No puedo proteger algo que no valoras" dije ", la vida jamás ha sido sencilla para nadie, incluso cuando crees que estás medito en la peor cloáca del mundo siempre hay alguien que está más hundido que tú. Toda tu existencia debe de tener un motivo, tal vez lo que te ha pasado tendrá en algún momento una recompensa; el equilibrio en este universo existe y es muy valioso, todo lo que te ha quitado te lo devolverá próximamente".

Encogió sus hombros.

"Eres un demonio muy extraño" dijo entre divertida y nostálgica.

"Soy especial lo sé cariño" bromeé ", entonces tendrás que pactar con el demonio de la guarda que tienes ahora".

Metí la mano en mi chaqueta y saqué un extraño anillo negro, le apliqué fuerza y lo dividí en dos. Tomé su mano izquierda y se lo puse, haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

"Estamos comprometidos entonces" dije divertido pero su mirada estaba llena de confusión ", ya tranquila, es un anillo especial, si por alguna razón estás en peligro lo tocas y lo sabré".

Eso la relajó de la incipiente tensión que mostró antes.

"¿Sigue en pie nuestro negocio?" pregunté.

"Sí, llegaremos al fondo de esto" su voz sonaba animada de pronto ", además creo que no tengo otra opción".

Negué con la cabeza.

"Solo podemos ir hacia adelante" admití.

Chocamos los vasos a manera de brindis mientras disfrutábamos la increíble música del lugar, ese Eriol si que tenía buen gusto. Ahora sabía que si el destino quería que esa chica sobreviviera pondría los recursos suficientes en nuestras manos para luchar, a final de cuentas habíamos cruzado un punto que no tenía retorno.

"Ese idiota del _maestro_ no sabe con quien se metió" le dije con tono de suficiencia.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, los Kappa son parte de la mitología japonesa para quien le interese saber más. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo para este fic, ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Silverwomen.**


	4. Excursión

**Capítulo IV: Excursión  
**

Un viento constante mecía de aquí a allá los cientos de hojas de cerezo que caían lentamente al piso, me encontraba un poco desconcertado ante ese prado con la hierba crecida meciéndose al compás del aire. El cielo estaba iluminado por una potente luz de la luna junto a un sol marchito parecido al del ocaso, todo ese paisaje irreal y falto de lógica hizo que se me acelerara el corazón. A cierta distancia de donde yo estaba parado se erguía una colina unos metros sobre el suelo, dónde un majestuoso árbol de Sakura desprendía sus pétalos, además, para mi sorpresa, había alguien parado ahí.

Me acerqué cauteloso a esa figura que me daba la espalda, su silueta bañada por la luz de la luna indicaba que se trataba de un hombre de gran estatura y tenía su brazo sujetando el árbol.

"¿Esto es un sueño?" pregunté una vez que estuve cerca.

"Sí" me contestó con voz tranquila.

"¿Quién eres tú?".

Ese hombre hizo un sonido parecido al que se hace cuando sonríes de forma irónica. Intenté acercarme mucho más, pero mis pies fueron detenidos por una poderosa fuerza invisible.

"Aunque me cueste creerlo"contestó de manera pausada ", somos aliados. Tú estás protegiendo a una persona muy especial para mi".

"¿Sakura?".

Asintió.

"Los demonios... son expertos en deseos, ¿no es así?".

"Es nuestra especialidad" admití.

"¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser un deseo?" inquirió.

Medité unos minutos antes de contestar. Todo dependía de la fuerza y el tipo de deseo que alguien tuviera, a final de cuentas tenían la facultad de impactar muchas vidas.

"Demasiado".

"Un deseo de un corazón herido" continuo diciendo ", ese es tu verdadero enemigo".

Abrí la boca para preguntarle más cosas, pero el sueño comenzó a ser envuelto por una absorbente oscuridad, pronto me encontré abriendo los ojos y respirando sonoramente acostado en el sofá. Me incorporé con dificultad mientras limpiaba el sudor que escurría en mi frente, estaba terriblemente agotado, como si alguien hubiera drenado toda mi energía de golpe. El pequeño rastro de luz solar incipiente en horizonte me indicó que aun era temprano, así que tomé una ducha muy fria para poner todas las ideas en orden. ¿Quién era ese tipo? La verdad no lo sabía, yo soñaba muy poco en realidad, pero este fue tan vívido y real que aun sentía el roce de las hojas de cerezo en mi piel.

"¡Buenos días, Li!" me saludó una muy animada Sakura cuando salió a desayunar.

Le sonreí un poco, la verdad es que aun estaba algo desconcertado y fatigado. Ella me observó detenidamente como si analizara mi expresión.

"Estás muy feliz hoy" señalé.

"Y tú muy serio" comentó.

"No es nada".

Vi como fruncía el ceño algo confundida, pero la ignoré. Fui a la cocina y me serví un gran tazón de cereal.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó ", primera vez que desayunas normal y no alcohol".

"¿Por qué estás tan animada hoy?" pregunté pasando por alto su comentario.

"Porque hoy iremos de excursión a la montaña" reveló contenta.

"Perfecto, me hubieses dicho para prepararme desde temprano".

"En realidad quisiera ir sola con mis amigos" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"No" atajé ", conoces las reglas, además hay muchos espíritus en las montañas para tu información".

"¡Pero...!" intentó objetar.

"Ningún pero" interrumpí.

Me paré y le sacudí el mentón con mi mano, estaba muy enfurruñada pero eso a mi solo me divertía, intentaba a veces ser una chica malvada pero en el fondo era muy tierna aunque se esforzaba por esconder su verdadera naturaleza.

Salimos en el auto en dirección a esa montaña, todo el camino no me dirigió la palabra y no es que yo tuviera muchos deseos de hablar, la verdad preferí concentrarme en la música de la radio a hacerle caso a su berrinche. No tardamos mucho en llegar, en el estacionamiento ya nos esperaban tres de sus amigas, sorprendidas por verme ahí.

"Hola Li" saludó Tomoyo ", que bien que nos acompañes".

Me presentó a las otras dos chicas, una se llamaba Naoko y la otra Chiharu, ambas estaban en la universidad pero no les prestaba mucha atención ciertamente. Un auto que me pareció conocido se paró cerca de nosotros y de el descendió Rika, en el asiento del conductor estaba el profesor Terada y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que mi plan había funcionado.

"Nunca creí que se le declararía" comentó Sakura.

Ella se percató de mi expresión y arrugó los ojos.

"¿Qué tienes que ver en esto?" preguntó.

Encogí mis hombros pero no le contesté, cuando Rika me vio se sonrojó muchísimo y yo solo le dediqué una sonrisa.

"¡Vámonos entonces!" dijo Tomoyo con entusiasmo.

Tomamos la vereda cercana, el primer tramo no se me dificultó para nada porque la inclinación del suelo no era tan significativa, pero después comenzó a aumentar y por ende ellas disminuyeron la velocidad. Hablaban de todo un poco, tomándose fotos en casi cada lugar que parecía tan similar para mi, pero serví de su fotógrafo personal cada que me lo pidieron, eso me ayudaba a distraer mi mente sobre lo que ese hombre mencionó en mi sueño. Me causaba bastante gracia como los humanos ignoraban todo lo que sucedía alrededor de ellos, ya que en ese lugar había una gran cantidad de espíritus merodeando por el bosque, sin embargo ellas no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad. Sakura si los veía, incluso podía notar cierto temor cuando descubría uno que otro acercándose a ellas, no obstante era capaz de ocultar muy bien sus reacciones, aunque para su buena suerte yo servía como repelente natural de ellos.

Cuando nos paramos cerca de un gran árbol no pude evitar que me recordara a ese de flor de cerezo y juro que por unos instantes vi al mismo tipo parado a la distancia, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y me quedé paralizado ante esa presencia. Sacudí mi cabeza y esa visión desapareció.

"Hoy estás extraño" me murmuró Sakura ", no eres el mismo".

Ella tenía razón, incluso mi humor no era al que la tenía acostumbrada ya que no la había molestado ni una sola vez. Pensé durante unos momentos el decirle que pasaba, pero me detuve porque ni yo tenía la certeza del significado de aquella ilusión, tal vez más tarde le llamaría a mi madre para pedirle ayuda.

"¡Sakura, Li, ya casi llegamos!" nos llamó Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Avancé primero pero fui detenido por la mano de Sakura que me tomó del hombro.

"Aunque a veces seas odioso" dijo mirándome a los ojos ", sabes que puedes confiar en mi".

Me tomó por sorpresa su comentario, pero le esbocé una sonrisa sincera de esas que casi no estaba acostumbrado a dar.

"Gracias" dije mientras le sacudía el cabello.

Gruñó en protesta a mi gesto. El lugar donde decidieron hacer su picnic era una zona plana llena de pequeña vegetación típica de esa zona del país, extendieron una gran manta en el suelo y se sentaron alrededor; sacaron gran cantidad de comida muy variada, el olor delicioso llenó el ambiente pero la verdad era que no tenía mucha hambre, me puse mis gafas para el sol y me acosté junto a Sakura, poniendo mi nuca sobre mis dos manos mientras cerraba los ojos.

Se pusieron a hablar de chicos lo cual repudié, así que aproveché para en ese instante ponerme los audífonos y perderme escuchando música. "El deseo de un corazón herido" esas palabras resonaron de nuevo en mi mente, acompañadas de uno de esos recuerdos que tanto me esforzaba en reprimir, mi parte humana sabía perfectamente que era un corazón herido incluso el sonido de la lluvia de esa maldita tarde aun me atormentaba algunas veces.

Me incorporé rápidamente, intentando disipar aquellas terribles memorias y consiguiendo con ello asustar a Sakura.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" me preguntó preocupada.

La miré confundido pero al final asentí, aquello más bien era producto de un impulso, como una medida desesperada para parar de pensar.

"No me digas que te asustan las historias de fantasmas Li" dijo Naoko muy interesada ", en China debe de haber cientos de relatos".

"Para nada" comenté cuando recobré la calma ", nunca les he temido".

"Por estos lugares se cuentas muchísimas historias" agregó Chiharu.

"Bueno es porque en verdad están infestados de espítus, pero no es nada interesante".

Dije algo que hizo brillar los ojos de Naoko.

"Debes saber montones de historias de fantasmas" dijo entusiasmada.

"Si supongo, pero no lo considero algo relevante, solo parte natural e incomprendida de este mundo" mi tono era desinteresado ", por ejemplo el cielo y el infierno, esos dos conceptos solo alientan el conductismo descaradamente; portate bien y te premiaré, portate mal y te castigaré, como si le dieras croquetas a un perro por hacer trucos".

"¿Entonces no existen ambos para ti?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"Si existen pero son sitios de reflexión, zonas de luz y de oscuridad dónde te encuentras a ti mismo, después regresarás a la tierra como un ciclo que se repite una y otra vez".

Me miraban con interés y desconcierto al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y qué tal los espíritus vengativos o los demonios?" insistió Naoko.

"Están presentes en la vida para conservar el equilibrio"contesté ", pero los humanos siempre han querido culpar a fuerzas sobrenaturales sobre sus propias decisiones, matan en nombre de dioses y acusan de infortunios a demonios que viven solo en su mente. Ellos solo tientan, te ponen enfrente aquello que deseas sea bueno o malo y tú decides si lo tomas o lo dejas, así de simple".

Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura no me habían quitado la atención en ningún momento. Esta etapa seria mía parecía ser una revelación sorprendente para ella.

"Tienes una opinión bastante peculiar del mundo" dijo Tomoyo ", de hecho me agrada".

"Siempre supe que eras una mujer inteligente" le sonreí.

"Si..."comenzó Sakura un poco temerosa " Si alguien ha muerto entonces ¿puede que su alma aun ande por ahí? , ¿se le puede contactar?".

Sentí un golpe dentro de mi pecho, esa mirada y ese tono solo podía ser por algo: sus padres. Tomoyo la observó con preocupación al igual que sus demás amigas.

"No lo sé" admití mirándola profundamente", pero si fueron buenas personas deben estar en algún buen lugar, eso te lo aseguro".

Vi que en su bento que aun quedaba un gran trozo de Okonomiyaki, así que se lo quité.

"¡Oye eso era mio!" me reclamó.

"Me estás descuidando" dije ofendido ", ni siquiera me has traído algo para mí".

Se sonrojó terriblemente y sus amigas rieron. Supe que la mirada de Tomoyo era de agradecimiento por distraerla. Una presencia repentina me puso alerta, la sentía justo detrás mio en lo profundo de la montaña. era muy fuerte lo cual no significaba algo bueno.

"Señoritas debo hacer algo" me disculpé y caminé rápido en esa dirección.

A medida que avanzaba entre los árboles iba adentrándome en un sitio con vegetación más espesa y que dificultaba caminar, pero estaba tan concentrado en encontrar el origen de aquella energía que no me di cuenta de cuanto había avanzado hasta que súbitamente esa presencia desapareció. Me quedé parado en medio de la nada extremadamente confundido por esa situación, buscando alguna razón lógica a lo que acababa de pasar; bufé un tanto exasperado y decidí regresar por donde dejé las marcas a mi paso. Cuando llegué al lugar donde dejé a las chicas todas miraban en la misma dirección, Tomoyo estaba justo al otro lado de donde yo me encontraba en la entrada del bosque gritando desesperada el nombre de Sakura.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" les grité cuando al fin llegué.

"¡Sakura se fue al bosque!"exclamó Rika "¡No dijo nada solo se fue en esa dirección!".

Apuntó un dedo tembloroso en la misma dirección en la que Tomoyo estaba gritando. Un calor creciente en mi dedo índice izquierdo indicó lo peor, el anillo especial que había compartido con Sakura estaba emitiendo una luz rojiza lo que significaba que ella estaba en peligro. No dije más, solo comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas para adentrarme entre los árboles a toda velocidad, avanzando con grandes zancadas por el sinuoso terreno de la montaña; no entendía bien como pasó tan rápido, no tardé mucho en seguir el rastro de la presencia así que ella no debía estar tan lejos.

La preocupación crecía en proporción al tiempo que pasaba y no era capaz de ver algún rastro de ella, aquel silencio solo fue roto por la urgencia de mi carrera en un sitio que cada vez me parecía el mismo, como si estuviera corriendo en círculos ¿cómo pudo haber llegado tan lejos? Me paré en seco cuando vi algo distinto en el paisaje, una zona rocosa a poca distancia de mí con una prominente entrada a una cueva. Algo me atrajo instintivamente a ese sitio, como un imán a un pedazo de metal, yo tenía el gran presentimiento de que se encontraba justo ahí.

Dentro la formación rocosa estaba perfectamente erosionada, incluso parecía que la habían tallado a mano porque permitía caminar sin muchas dificultades a pesar de la casi nula iluminación. Agudicé todos mis sentidos para ver si percibía algún rastro de Sakura en las penumbras, pronto mi olfato captó su característico aroma lo que hizo que aumentara el paso decidido a encontrarla; después capté su voz quebrada llamándome, materialicé entonces una llama azul que hice flotar enfrente mio para ayudarme a ver lo que había adelante y unos metros después al fin la encontré, en cuclillas a punto de llorar y terriblemente asustada.

"¡Li!" exclamó aliviada de verme.

La tome de los hombros.

"¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!" pregunté molesto.

"Perdí el control de mi cuerpo, como si estuviera en trance" dijo con voz quebrada ", lo siento Li".

Empezó a sollozar y yo no pude continuar con mi molestia. Contra todos los pronósticos la abracé con fuerza, intentado hacerla sentir protegida.

"Tranquila, ya estoy aquí" le dije con voz calmada.

Unas voces distantes me pusieron alerta, eran como lamentos que provenían de lo más profundo de la cueva y que la hicieron estremecer.

"Sakura mírame" le pedí ", ya sé que es este lugar pero tenemos que irnos ahora o se pondrá peor".

La ayudé a incorporarse lentamente, su estado mental me preocupaba porque vi terror en sus ojos esmeralda, la tomé de la mano para que avanzáramos hacia la salida cuando algo viscoso y desagradable me tomó por la espalda. Aquella masa amorfa de color negro me estampó contra la pared de roca y poco a poco fue rodeando mis pies y mis manos, era una sensación extremadamente desagradable y me llevó a la desesperación, grité molesto generando calor infernal azul para que me soltara pero no lo hizo, aflojó simplemente su agarre pero no me dejó ir. Sakura gritaba horrorizada ante la visión de algo que me tragaba en la oscuridad.

"S-sakura" dije con mucha dificultad ", concéntrate, eres la única que me puede ayudar".

Se paró e intentó jalarme sin éxito hacia ella, mientras luchaba como loco por zafarme.

"¡No puedo!" gritó frustrada.

"E-eres una chica valiente" le continué diciendo ", tienes que confiar en ti, solo tú me podrás salvar".

Comencé a perder la consciencia, molesto e impotente de ver que mi magia no funcionaba como debería de ser por razones que desconocía; perdí la sensibilidad en mis extremidades y aunque me negaba a dejarme vencer sabía que pronto acabaría esto, abandonando toda la esperanza de sobrevivir. Una luz cegadora iluminó todo el lugar, mi cuerpo se sentía tan ligero de repente y el agarre asfixiante que sentí antes desapareció, haciendo que me precipitara de rodillas al piso, ¿había terminado mi agonía? Tal vez esta vez si crucé del otro lado, pero conforme fui abriendo cada vez más mis ojos me percaté de la sorprendente realidad. Sakura levitaba a unos centímetros del suelo, elevando su báculo por los aires mientras despedía una energía mágica de un poder magnífico que acabó con toda la energía oscura de la cueva. Me miró y vi en sus ojos verdes alivio al verme a salvo, después toda aquella magnificencia desapareció y ella descendió lentamente, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo cayó sentada y tremendamente agotada. La observé con asombro.

"Me salvaste" le dije entre jadeos ", de verdad lo hiciste".

Ella me sonrió y tomó mi mejilla.

"Me debes una, _cielo_ " dijo guiñándome el ojo para imitarme.

Me reí sonoramente pero paré cuando la vi muy debilitada a punto de desmayarse, me apresuré a tomarla entre mis brazos y levantarla en vilo para sacarla de ahí.

"Tranquila" le murmuré suavemente ", ya casi salimos de esta".

Cuando vimos la luz natural iluminar la cueva ambos respiramos aliviados, esa mini pesadilla había terminado, por lo menos para ella porque en mi mente había nuevas dudas y preocupaciones que resolver.

"¿Qué era ese lugar?" preguntó mientras caminábamos por el bosque.

"Una cueva que reclama almas" contesté ", son trampas espirituales para incautos solitarios, pero esa no era normal".

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"A que alguien puso esa especialmente para nosotros" revelé ", pero dejemos eso, lo importante es que estás bien".

Le dediqué una sonrisa cálida mientras avanzábamos hacia el lugar donde sus amigas nos esperaban, cuando nos vieron corrieron aliviadas a ver a Sakura.

"¡Gracias a Dios estás bien!" exclamó aliviada Tomoyo mientras la ayudaba incorporarse "¿Qué pasó?".

"Me pareció ver algo pero me perdí" se excusó.

No parecieron muy convencidas ante su explicación pero la dejaron en paz, llevándola de vuelta a que se sentara en la manta donde habían desayunado. Miré a la distancia, algo nos estaba vigilando de cerca como un siniestro titiritero que movía los hilos desde las sombras, sin importarle realmente el poner a Sakura en peligro; aunque tenía que admitir que ella se había defendido de manera sorprendente en esa cueva, incluso me reveló que dentro de su ser había un grandioso poder escondido en algún recóndito sitio, pero ¿eso era bueno o malo? ¿qué querían de Sakura en realidad?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **De nuevo una gran disculpa por la tardanza pero me encuentro enferma :(, así que tuve que escribir este en pausas. Espero de corazón que sus exámenes finales hayan estado muy bien y también que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Silverwomen.**


	5. La cita

**Capítulo V: La cita.**

"¿Entonces tu poder disminuyó sin explicación alguna?" preguntó Eriol desconcertado.

Asentí mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café. Ese día me salí en medio de las clases para venir a hablar con Eriol en un restaurante cercano, él le pidió a Yamazaki que cuidara a Sakura mientras no estaba.

"Esa cueva no era común, ni eso ni mi sueño, bueno" dije ", dentro de lo que se considera común en nuestro mundo claro. Además Sakura y ese poder tan repentino... me preocupa".

"Bueno eso no es tan ilógico para mi" tomó el salero de la mesa y lo puso frente a mi", si eres la futura heredera de un objeto que cambiará al mundo es obvio que tienes algo especial, la pregunta es si _durmieron_ ese poder por una razón".

"Me siento a ciegas" confesé ", no me gustaría que le pasara nada malo".

"Parece que le estas tomando cariño" el tono de Eriol llevaba doble implicación.

"Creo que es una buena chica " dije con voz firme " y detesto que usen a los demás".

"De seguro lo es "apoyó Eriol ", tengo una _amiga_ que tal vez podría ayudarnos pero necesito arreglar un encuentro con ella antes".

"Si es de ayuda adelante" apoyé " no tengo inconveniente con eso".

Sentí una vibración constante en mi pecho proveniente de mi celular, lo saqué y era Yamazaki avisándome que Sakura ya había finalizado con su club.

"Debo irme, llámame cuando tengas listo eso".

Me alejé de ahí con paso ligeramente apresurado para llegar al auto, cuando encendí el motor de nuevo me sentí observado, logrando sin éxito dar con el origen de aquella sensación. No lo pensé más y aceleré para llegar pronto a la Universidad, invadido por la urgencia de tener bajo mi vigilancia a Sakura. Cuando al fin llegué a la puerta ella ya me esperaba, recargada en la pared mientras sujetaba su maletín con ambas manos delante de ella, le abrí la puerta desde dentro y se subió.

"¿Cuántas veces te golpeaste la cabeza hoy con el bastón?" pregunté con tono bromista mientras conducía.

No hubo respuesta, de pronto mi atención se centró en ella y sus nudillos blancos a causa de la presión excesiva que ejercía apretando los puños sobre su regazo, en su rostro estaba una mirada contenida, con algunas lágrimas detenidas en las comisuras de sus ojos y los labios apretados. Giré el volante con brusquedad para detenerme de golpe a un lado del camino, recibí varios insultos de otros conductores pero los ignoré.

"¿Qué pasa?" demandé saber obligándola a voltear "¿Viste algo raro? ¿Te hicieron daño?".

"No te interesa" me respondió.

Di un gran y exasperado suspiro, mientras dejaba caer bruscamente mis manos sobre el volante.

"A veces siento que damos un paso y retrocedemos dos" le dije molesto ", tienes que confiar en mi ya te lo he repetido muchas veces".

Su pierna derecha comenzó a subir y bajar repetidamente en una clara señal de ansiedad, se cruzó de brazos cuando finalmente y con voz un tanto quebrada habló.

"Esa tonta de Haruka " resopló ", estoy harta".

"¿Acaso se quitaron los pompones o algo así?" paré mi broma cuando vi su mirada asesina "¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?".

"Siempre me ha molestado" continuó con su queja " desde la primaria y ahora lo hace contigo".

"¿Yo?"

"¡Si tú!" gritó " Dice que de seguro te saliste en medio de clase porque me la paso acosándote todo el día y que un hombre como tú nunca se fijaría en una tonta como yo. ¡Maldita sea debí de haberla golpeado!".

" Pues le hubieras dicho la verdad, dile que somos novios".

Su cuello giró instantáneamente hacia mí.

"Otra vez con esas cosas Li, eso solo hará que se burle más".

Me acerqué a ella, rodeándola con un brazo aunque estaba dura como piedra.

"Si no se lo dices tu se lo diré yo, aprovecha tienes el paquete completo de protección demoníaca".

"No sé porque te cuento esto si nunca tomas en serio nada" dijo molesta desviando la mirada.

Estiré mi mano para tomar su mentón y obligarla a mirarme, estábamos a una mínima distancia y le hablé con voz gutural.

"Esto es en serio" dije con toda la firmeza posible.

La solté, sus ojos me mostraron una expresión distinta esta vez, pero sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado en forma de negación.

"Está bien lo admito, he sido un pésimo novio pero" levanté mi dedo índice "hoy tendremos nuestra primera cita".

"¿Perdiste la cabeza?".

"Confía en mi, cariño" le guiñé el ojo.

Encendí de nuevo el auto y me puse en marcha por entre el denso tráfico de la ciudad, Sakura me miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa ante todos los disparates que hacia, pero supongo que al fin comprendió que así era yo. Aparqué el auto en el estacionamiento y me bajé rápidamente para abrirle la puerta y extenderle mi mano, frunció el ceño.

"Novios" le repetí, puso sus ojos en blanco pero cedió.

Caminamos de la mano dentro del centro comercial lleno de gente.

"Si vamos a hacer esa tontería de novios" comentó "¿por qué ahora? Solo tiene que ser en la escuela".

"Hoy vas a conocer mi mundo" le revelé con una media sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

Arrugó su frente, pero no se detuvo en nuestro andar por entre la multitud de personas que merodeaban en una cantidad ridícula de tiendas, en realidad a mi me aburría horrores los sitios así, pero era perfecto para mi plan. Pronto llegamos a un sitio donde vendían helados y compré dos, tomamos asiento en una de las bancas y me puse muy cerca de ella, con mi mano tomándola de los hombros y la otra sosteniendo mi helado.

"Presta atención" le dije al oído "¿qué ves?"

"Un montón de gente" contestó sin mucho ánimo.

"Es cierto, pero esfuérzate más, por ejemplo en esa tienda" apunté un lugar donde vendían todo tipo de accesorios y curiosidades a un precio bajo "busca algo inusual".

Con sus vívidos ojos esmeralda escudriñó cada palmo de la tienda, tratando de encontrar aquello fuera de lugar; había por lo menos unos seis personas buscando entre la estantería, probándose cosas y riendo.

"Esa mujer" me dijo al fin " la de estatura baja y cabello corto".

"Bien cariño, ¿por qué ella?" le dije al oído de manera tentadora.

"Su mirada... Es muy intensa y no deja de observar algo.

"No te muevas de aquí".

Me dirigí inmediatamente a la tienda, fingiendo buscar algo en el mismo sitio de donde la señora no se movía, tenía aproximadamente unos cincuenta años y estaba arreglada adecuadamente. Había un prendedor para el cabello con forma de ala en tonos dorados y rosas, lo seleccioné para Sakura pero también tomé otro redondo y ostentoso, que era el que la señora tanto veía.

"Este también es lindo, lo quiero para mi novia" comenté como si nada ", pero no lo sé, ¿que piensa usted?".

"Muy bello, pero es para alguien de mayor edad," dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima al objeto " el que ya se llevó está bien para una joven".

Los comparé a los dos poniéndolos en alto frente a mi.

"Tiene razón, este se vería mejor en alguien como usted" apoyé su idea y lo puse en su lugar ", en verdad se vería fantástica con uno de esos" sonreí.

Pagué el prendedor y de reojo observé como mi trabajo estaba hecho, me fui donde Sakura y le di la pequeña bolsita.

"Es por nuestro primer día" sonreí bromeando.

"Realmente es lindo" admitió sorprendida " gracias".

"No te distraigas con eso, observa a la mujer".

Volví a mi posición, abrazando a Sakura por los hombros mientras ambos observábamos con detenimiento lo que la mujer hacía. Seguía en el mismo lugar que la dejé, pero luego comenzó a voltear sospechosamente a dónde estaban las personas encargadas del negocio; cuando se dio cuenta que estaba distraídas tomó el objeto y lo escondió en su gran bolso, saliendo de ahí inmediatamente sin que nadie lo notara.

"Pero que..." dijo Sakura sorprendida.

"Tenía dinero para pagarlo te lo aseguro. Eso es lo que yo hago, mi presencia los altera y aumenta ese deseo que tienen de hacer algo, la mujer pudo haberse detenido si quería porque tiene el control de la situación pero decidió llevárselo, sin importarle si afectaba a los demás o si alguien saldría lastimado por solo satisfacerse con algo tan banal como un prendedor. "expliqué.

"¿Por qué me muestras esto?" inquirió confundida.

"Ahora la chica, la que está en la mesa a tu derecha" indiqué al oído ignorando su pregunta.

Era joven, en una media entre mi edad y la de Sakura, sostenía a su novio de la mano pero cuando él se distraía en algo ella no quitaba su profunda mirada de conmigo.

"Te ve como si quisiera..." Sakura se detuvo en medio de la oración.

"Si como si quisiera _eso_ " me reí por lo bajo ", ese es su deseo prohibido y créeme, lo quiere hacer de verdad. Tal vez podríamos invitarla, ya sabes _ménage_ _à trois"._

Recibí un fuerte y certero golpe en mi estómago, reí sonoramente.

"No seas idiota Li" reprendió.

"Ya, era broma, deja esa energía para después cuando estemos _solos"_.

"Ni en tus sueños demonio" contestó mordaz.

"Eso dices ahora" le acomodé un mechón de cabello ", pero está bien dejaremos eso para después".

"¿Ya me vas a decir por qué me muestras esto?"

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero noté algo más y sonreí.

"Te lo diré si descubres a alguien más que destaque" la reté ", solo te daré una pista _dulzura_ , está muy cerca".

Puso una expresión de resignación pero reanudó su búsqueda entre la multitud, no le mentí, lo que quería que localizara estaba cerca y si todo salía como yo pensaba no tardaría en darse cuenta.

"El señor de allá" apuntó a un hombre que tenía estaba atendiendo una tienda de juguetes ", tiene algo que me llama la atención".

" _Touché mon amour_ "murmuré a su oído mientras el hombre calmaba a un pequeño niño que lloraba", ese de ahí es un ángel ¿Conoces la metáfora de los dos seres hablando a tu oído? La que siempre pone un ángel de un lado y a un demonio del otro, no está tan alejada de la realidad".

"Se ve como alguien muy gentil. Me imagino que Yue se vería así sino hubiera perdido a mi hermano".

"Ah, ese tipo es sombrío en verdad" comenté ", pero en fin, esos son nuestras contra partes".

"Explícame ahora" pidió.

"Este es el equilibrio Sakura" me puse serio ", todos nosotros convivimos en un orden natural y tú lo vas a romper de alguna manera, pronto se darán cuenta más criaturas y nos vamos a tener que defender cueste lo que cueste. Necesito que empieces a poner atención, como lo hiciste aquella vez en el club cuando nos conocimos y como lo haces ahora, porque las cosas comienzan a ponerse más serias; en la cueva me demostraste que tienes mucho poder, tal vez está oculto pero serás capaz de enfrentar todo esto, con mi ayuda claro porque no quiero que te pase nada... y en verdad quiero esa espada".

Sus ojos quietos y atentos no se movían, hasta que hice ese último comentario, supe que había roto el momento pero también era bueno recordar nuestro contrato... para ambos.

"¿No existe una manera de qué termine esto antes?".

"No conozco ninguna, yo solo debo protegerte y eso es lo que haré".

Sakura se quedó viendo fijo hacia adelante, seguí su mirada y me encontré con que el señor de la jugueteria nos observaba con una expresión poco amable en sus ojos, tomé a Sakura de la mano y me la llevé de ahí rápidamente.

"¿Por qué nos miró así?" inquirió Sakura.

"No estoy seguro si por lo que yo soy o por ti, en todo caso no conviene averiguarlo".

Recobramos el paso tranquilo cuando salimos del centro comercial hacia la concurrida calle, de nuevo la gente iba y venia entre los múltiples establecimientos de aquella parte de la ciudad. La invité a caminar un poco a manera de distracción pero se detuvo de golpe cuando notó algo a la distancia.

"Ahí está la idiota de Haruka" dijo entre dientes ", vamos por el otro lado".

Me jaló de la mano pero yo no me moví.

"¡Es nuestra oportunidad!" anuncié animadamente ", ¡ven, vamos!"

Se resistió, nos vimos graciosos forcejeando en medio de la gente que nos observaba con curiosidad, pero al final cedió. Le pasé el brazo por el hombro de nuevo, guié su mano para que me sostuviera por la cintura a medida que nos acercábamos a esa mujer y sus amigas. De repente me detuve, cuando me aseguré de reojo que ellas ya nos habían visto y reconocido. Decididamente tomé el rostro de Sakura entre mis manos, y la acerqué lentamente a mi, todos sus músculos se tensaron instantáneamente y me costó un poco atraerla pero mi fuerza era mayor, lentamente posé mis labios sobre los suyos sintiendo su calidez; no se movía pero ante una suave insistencia mía me correspondió tímidamente ese beso. Me alejé después de unos momentos para verle los ojos, tardó en abrirlos pero había un brillo especial en ellos que llamó mi atención, sonreí triunfante y feliz, le tomé la mano de nuevo, guiándola intencionalmente a pasar junto a ellas quienes nos veían atónitas, fulminé a Haruka con la mirada mientras me llevaba a Sakura lejos de ese sitio.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó en tono bajo sin mirarme.

"Así no quedarán dudas" sonreí orgulloso "en verdad eso fue divertido".

Paró en seco, mirándome con profundidad, me soltó la mano y caminó en dirección a dónde se encontraba el auto en completo silencio, evitando a toda costa cualquier tipo de contacto. Nuestro viaje al departamento fue igual de callado, me comencé a desesperar un poco pero respeté su decisión. Salimos del elevador y entró al apartamento con claras intenciones de irse al cuarto sin decir ni una sola palabra, la sujeté del brazo y la obligué a mirarme.

"¿Hice algo malo?" pregunté al fin ", acordamos que seríamos como novios ¿recuerdas?".

Asintió

"Pero no dijimos nada sobre besarnos".

"¿Qué no te gustó? Eso funcionó a la perfección, las impresionamos".

"No soy tu juego Li, no te diviertas a costa mía" dejó caer con tono amargo ". A veces me pareces tan consciente y otras solo te la pasas pensando en ti, y sí, eres un demonio, pero ¿qué pasa con tu mitad humana?".

"No entiendo que te molesta de verdad, ¡solo fue un maldito beso y ya!, ¡así como besas a un maldito chico en una fiesta y a la mañana siguiente lo olvidas, algo insignificante! !" alcé la voz en tono cínico.

Movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación, no me dijo nada más aunque sabía en el fondo que quería gritarme, únicamente entró a su cuarto y azotó la puerta con mucha fuerza. Pasé unos minutos sin moverme hasta que me di cuenta del peso real de mis palabras, prácticamente le había admitido que eso era un juego y no lo era, quería ayudarla en verdad pero como siempre elegía la peor forma de hacerlo, mi madre siempre me lo reclamaba cuando discutíamos, diciéndome que no tomaba con la seriedad debida las cosas y jugaba todo el tiempo a evadir la responsabilidad de esa manera. Y ahora para variar había herido a la persona que debía proteger, está vez el que había retrocedido de manera idiota era yo. Mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y lo contesté.

" _¿Cómo va todo Li?_ " preguntó la voz de Eriol al otro lado de la línea.

"Estoy en eso" mentí acariciándome las sienes.

" _No te escuchas muy bien pero, tengo noticias, mi amiga aceptó ayudarte_ " anunció.

"Perfecto, ¿dónde nos veremos?"

" _Mañana por la noche paso por ustedes"_

"Genial Eriol, gracias".

" _Li_ " hizo una pausa tensa antes de continuar " _, un informante me dijo algo que no me gustó,_ d _ice que escuchó que hay alguien reclutando criaturas en las sombras_ ".

"¿Y eso qué significa?"

" _Se están preparando Li, estoy seguro de que es por Sakura"._

"Te hablo después".

Colgué sin decir nada más, me dirigí al balcón completamente frustrado y molesto conmigo mismo, pateando algunas cosas que estaban a mi paso. La situación se ponían cada vez más complicada y yo haciendo tonterías, maldije pero, demonios ¡ella también me contestó ese beso!, ¡pudo haberme detenido y no lo hizo! Además ¿por qué sentía ese hormigueo en el estómago?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Subo esto de contrabando jajaja, saludos chicos y espero leerlos pronto.**

 **Silverwomen**


End file.
